


(untitled)

by JLSigman



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sora has amnesia -- does Sephiroth try to help, or take shameless advantage of the situation?<br/>A/N: AU based on what might happen if Sora got pwned by Sephiroth in their KH2 fight. <a href="http://springkink.livejournal.com/678692.html">Inspired by this fan art</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	(untitled)

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted Jan 3, 2009](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no_true_pair/65259.html)

The boy started to stir, causing Sephiroth to hold himself very still. What this Keyblade wielder had lacked in ability and strength he made up for in resilience and luck, and Sephiroth knew all too well what those last two traits could create in a person. The boy slowly sat up, still looking quite dazed. He turned wide blue eyes onto Sephiroth and slowly said, “Who... are you?”

Bright green eyes narrowed suspiciously. “What do you mean?” he asked, hearing others coming through the caverns to join them. They would be another few moments at most.

The boy shook his head slowly, then put his elbows on his knees and his palms on his forehead. “I'm... Sora,” he said as if hearing the word for the first time. He held his arm out, and the Keyblade popped into existence. Sora stared at it in wonder. “I... don't remember...”

Sephiroth smiled.

Cloud, Goofy, and Donald rounded the corner just in time to watch them fly away together. The next time they were seen, Hollow Bastion burned.


End file.
